Problem: A jar contains $4$ red marbles, $4$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Explanation: There are $4 + 4 + 6 = 14$ marbles in the jar. There are $4$ red marbles. That means $14 - 4 = 10$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{10}{14} = \dfrac{5}{7}$.